Drabbles
by SuLily
Summary: The trio shared one last look around the Burrow, then left. Together always. I don't own Harry Potter
1. Weasley

Ron grabs toast, passes it to Hermione, who butters and passes it to Harry. The same routine every morning, the same normalcy to keep them sane. They are moving as one mind without even realizing it.

Harry passes a cup to Ron, who fills it with juice and gives it to Hermione. The people that watch them are envious of their little dance. Hermione takes a plate of eggs and passes it to Harry, who puts a link of sausage on it, and then Ron puts it down to grab another plate and start again.

Fred and George are moving as one mind as well, they are designing more 'pranks' for the Order, expanding their defensive line.

Ginny sits nearby doing a little dance of her own, gathering her food and glancing, worriedly, at Harry in regular intervals. Charlie is trying to cheer her up, charming his pancakes to fight each other.

Bill and Fleur nearby are barely touching their food; both are nervous, worrying about their looming wedding day. Bill's face is healed and Fleur has picked the ugliest bridesmaid outfits, puke green and bright orange.

Mrs. Weasley's routine is a mix of glancing anxiously at Harry, sighing sympathetically at Ginny, and encouraging Fleur's wedding choices, all of which she does with splendid simplicity. Mr. Weasley is beside her, swiftly moving his quill over his report for the Order.


	2. strange

Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters

She was a normal girl. A boring girl.

He was a wild guy. A senseless guy.

They deserved eachother.


	3. Ginevra

Ginevra Weasley: A monologue

As I sit in my own prison, I frantically glance around.

I loved it there, but my love turned into hate as I realized it only took lives.

My prison doesn't have bars, nor does it have walls; my prison is what I got myself into, the dairy... the basilisk... and Tom...

I remember that year well; I was young, innocent, and lonely; Tom was the friend I always wanted; my best friend... and my mistake.

The night of Halloween was when I first realized that something was not right with Tom and the diary, that something wasn't right with me...

I even remember trying to tell Harry, tried to warn him, how I tried to stop Riddle, but I failed, as I always did.

Memories haunt me of him; I couldn't sleep after the ordeal, his words disturbing tranquil dreams, his face lingering just out of thought; then I was drowning in him, unable to escape.

But after awhile the dreams stopped and I was left alone, and I even started to miss his presence, my best worst friend. Then late in third year it happened, Tom came back; that is, Lord Voldemort arose.

That summer looking toward the fallen sun, I made a pact to myself, to work as hard as I could next year to help Harry, to help him defeat my fallen best friend, so I stopped being a distraction to Harry and tried to be a friend.

But that doesn't matter now; nothing does… I've helped kill my best friend, my only friend, and that could never be forgiven.

_This is my own prison… this is my own hell._


	4. Father HG

Harry,

_I worry about her._

As I told her her favorite story about The-Boy-Who-Lived, I never dreamed I would meet you, or more important, she would meet you.

After Ron's adventurous first year, her curiosity for a hero turned into a crush. Then my little girl left home to school, to meet her hero. Then the diary happened.

When Albus told us… a father should never have to feel that pain, the pain of glancing at your clock and seeing 'Mortal Peril'. But you saved her, my little girl.

Now it is years later and I must admit it to myself, she loves you. No father likes to have his little girl fall in love, but for her to fall in love with you also brings danger…

Then you broke up for her "protection", I haven't seen her smile since…

I guess what I'm trying to tell you Harry is that you are a son to me and I respect what you are doing for my Ginny, but she has proven in the chamber that she is not just a little defenseless girl, she fought off You-Know-Who for months, so don't under estimate her, or you may lose her.

_Arthur_


	5. Trio

A/n: A rewrite of Chap.1

Ron grabs toast, passes it to Hermione, who butters and passes it to Harry. The same routine every morning, it was the same normalcy to keep them sane. They are moving as one mind without even realizing it.

Harry passes a cup to Ron, who fills it with juice and gives it to Hermione. The people that watch them are envious of their little dance. Hermione takes a plate of eggs and passes it to Harry, who puts a link of sausage on it, and then Ron puts it down to grab another plate and start again.

When they are done they looked at each other, synchronized, and shared one last look around the Burrow, not knowing if they would ever see it again, as they left to discover R. A. B., and find the lost horcuxes. Together.


End file.
